


Canción de amor

by staysuave



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Cute, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Music, Universidad AU, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysuave/pseuds/staysuave
Summary: Dan se siente tan frustrado al querer componer una canción en el piano y que solamente le salgan cursilerías sobre Phil.





	1. ¿Por qué?

Hace días que ocurre esto y Dan ya no puede aguantarlo. Sus dedos tocan las notas básicas de cualquier canción pop de los últimos años y todas terminan llevándolo a pensar en Phil de manera cursi.Tira de sus cabellos de forma frustrado cada vez que a su cabeza vienen palabras melosas sobre su compañero de cuarto, haciendo que prácticamente le produzcan arcadas.  
No es que Phil sea un chico poco atractivo (a su parecer luce muy bien), ni mucho menos de que fuese alguien que no pueda soportar, es una persona con la que se llevó rápidamente bien en los seis meses que llevan viviendo juntos.  
Es que, le da asco la forma en la que esos versos llegan a su mente.“Tus ojos me encandilan en las noches más frías".Ew.  
Él simplemente escribe y escribe una y otra vez para luego descartar todas esas ideas. Es como si no pudiese pensar claramente y eso es lo único que tiene en su mente.

—¡Llegué a casa!—resuena en sus oídos la voz fuerte de dicha “musa” lo sobresalta haciendo que haga un bollo todos sus papeles de la desesperación, no sabe cuando entró Phil o que tan concentrado estaba que no lo escuchó pero lo único que puede pensar es quemar toda esos escritos horrorosos.

—¿Que esta mal contigo? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!—gritó dramáticamente mientras se tomaba del pecho.

Los ojos de Phil no demostraban más que intriga e incluso ignoro las quejas de su compañero.

 

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó señalando los papeles que se encontraban escondidos dentro de un libro.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.—respondio de forma brusca tomando con fuerza aquel libro de historia.

—Ahhh ¿Estas componiendo? ¡por favor quiero escuchar la canción!—suplico el chico de ojos claros.—¿De qué trata?—preguntó animado.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Jamás mostraría esto y mucho menos a Phil! Gritó en su interior haciendo un eco impresionante para simplemente negarle con la cabeza a su compañero en modo de respuesta y llevarse su libro fuera del cuarto.

No quería quedar como un demente por su compañero.  
Además de que se llevaban muy bien y no quería arruinar las cosas ahora mismo.  
Ya tuvo pésimos compañeros de cuarto en el pasado, pero Phil era el indicado, tenían intereses similares y no sentía incomodidad para escribir estando cerca de él.  
Hasta que hace unos meses esa tarea comenzó a ser mucho más estresante que antes.  
Ah, pero pensar en Phil hacía que quisiera escribir un verso y seguido de el uno más.  
Dan se encontraba en la biblioteca, escribiendo una y otra vez.  
Sentía que si seguís escribiendo sobre Phil, al final podría dejar de pensar en él.  
Pero lo único que causaba era que su corazón latiera más y que la vergüenza ajena por sus escritos incrementara aún más, haciendo que sus mejillas tomen un color intenso mientras maldecia una y otra vez toda esa maldita cursilería barata que producía.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas muchas muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos porque estuve leyendo fics de esta pareja y no podía pensar en otra cosa.  
> Hace mucho no me pasaba esto y por más de que podría haber hecho esta historia sobre otra pareja, no se NECESITABA hacerla sobre ellos aHh
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirla.


End file.
